Thomas & Friends in The Strike!
by ThomasEmilyFan
Summary: Based the Railway Series book: Troublesome Engines. In a follow-up to my previous fanfic: The Adventure Continues, the big engines are struggling to cope with the extra work in the yard and decide to go on strike! Meet Percy, the new saddle tank, who comes to help out during that matter and catch a quick glimpse at how he and Thomas became the best of friends!
1. Prologue: Big Engine Trouble

(Scene starts with a blue sky across over to Sodor during the opening credits before cutting to Thomas with Annie and Clarabel passing the windmill in a similar to the original opening for the show)

 _It was a bright summer's day on the Island of Sodor. The sun was shining through fields of green and the birds flew over the sight of Thomas' branchline._

(Rendition of Thomas' original theme plays)

 _Thomas was busy taking passengers along his branch line to Elsbridge station. He was really in a hurry but his two coaches Annie and Clarabel could not understand his rush._

 **Annie:** Slow down, Thomas. We're almost at Elsbridge you know.

 **Clarabel:** Well said, Annie. Have you ever seen an engine go this fast?

 **Thomas:** I'm trying to beat a new record, Annie and Clarabel.

 **Annie**

 **And** (jokingly) Oh, like we haven't heard that before. (chuckle)

 **Clarabel:**

(Thomas chuckles too as they continue along around the corner towards the corner)

 _When they got to the station, the passengers got out and Sir Topham Hatt looked at his clock._

 **Topham:** Well done, Thomas. Once again, you were really reliable and right on time.

 **Thomas:** (whistles as he chuffs away) Thank you sir.

 **Annie:** Ooh, right on time and really reliable.

 **Clarabel:** See? What did we tell you, Thomas? You don't need records to keep your branch line.

 **Thomas:** Yes, but this is a better way in which I can work at records. In the yard, it was harder for me to do while fetching coaches and shunting them around all the time. Now the other engines can fetch them quite for themselves.

(Scene fades from Thomas and cuts to Gordon and Henry sulking in their sheds)

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the yard, things were not quite well. Henry and Gordon felt lonely since Thomas left to run his branch line._

 **Gordon:** I wish Thomas were still here.

 **Henry:** I miss him as well, Gordon.

 **Gordon:** Just think about all the extra work we have to do. All those dirty sidings. What a chore. (groans at the thought of it)

* * *

(Scene cuts to Knapford with Gordon and Henry bustling about)

 _Since Thomas was gone, there was a lot more work to be done in the yard. The big engines had to fetch their own coaches, a responsibility they felt they were too important to maintain._

(Gordon whistles as he brings his coaches into the station)

 **Gordon:** Get in quickly, please!

 **James:** (whistling as he chuffs into the station) In a hurry, are we, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** If you were an express engine, you'd feel my position deeply, James. Express engines don't shunt their own coaches. That's what little engines.

 **James:** (chuckles) I think you've woken up on the wrong side of the shed this morning, Gordon.

(Guard's whistle blows and Gordon chuffs away)

 _Gordon just ignored James and went on his way._

 **Gordon:** One day, little James will know what I'm talking about.

 _And it wasn't long before Gordon was right. James had to go fetch coaches for his own train._

 **James:** (backs up on his coaches in a siding) Dirty sidings! Ugh! Gordon wasn't kidding about this. (shunter couples him up to his coaches as he whistles as he chuffs away)

(Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with James bringing his coaches to the platform. Edward chuffs up beside him)

 **James:** I got no rest!

 **Henry:** (whistling as he leaves the station, moaning) I got no rest either.

 **Edward:** (chuckles) Oh, you engines are just lazy and slack.

(Guard's whistle blows and James whistles as he leaves the station, Edward grinning after him)

 _Soon the complaining got worse and worse. Together, the engines were causing Sir Topham Hatt a great deal of trouble._

(Gordon whistles as he sulkily leaves the station. Sir Topham Hatt puts his head down to his palm and shakes his head in slight irritation. A rendition of the season 5 song _Sir Topham Hatt_ , as a cover by Robert Hartshorne in D major, begins with Sir Topham Hatt)

* * *

 ** _His name is Sir Topham Hatt_**

 ** _Though some on Sodor says he's quite stout!_**

 ** _Rather rotund and really quite round but he never sees it like that_**

(Gordon and Henry sulk about the yard with Sir Topham Hatt watching after him)

 ** _He considers he's a gentleman of merit with a railway exquisitely fine_**

 ** _But his primary aim is to know that his trains are running on time._**

(Chorus begins as Gordon leaves the station with the express)

 ** _Sir Top – Sir Topham Hatt_**

 ** _He's the head of the railway_**

 ** _And there's no doubt about that_**

 ** _Controller of the line_**

 ** _It's plain as plain can be for everyone to see that_**

 ** _It's The Fat Controller's Railway!_**

(Song continues as Sir Topham Hatt watches over Henry and James at Knapford Station, a sharp look on his face.

 ** _When Thomas left to run his branch line, things went awry in the yard_**

 ** _All the big engines took no pride in shunting_**

 ** _And for Topham, this seemed quite hard_**

 ** _A matter of insubordination is what Topham saw in his eyes_**

 ** _'Cause if they kept this up,_**

 ** _It would sure be enough for things to go awry._**

 ** _Sir Top – Sir Topham Hatt_**

 ** _He's the head of the railway_**

 ** _And there's no doubt about that_**

 ** _Controller of the line_**

 ** _It's plain as plain can be for everyone to see that_**

 ** _It's The Fat Controller's Railway!_**

(The song raises by a whole step to E major)

 ** _Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt_**

 ** _He's the head of the railway_**

 ** _There is no doubt about that_**

 ** _Controller of the line_**

 ** _It's as plain as plain can be_**

 ** _For everyone to see that_**

 ** _It's The Fat Controller's Railway!_**

 ** _The Fat Controller's Railway!_**

 ** _Sir Top-ham Hatt!_**

(Song ends with Sir Topham Hatt nodding his head as the scene closes out on him before cutting to Tidmouth Sheds with Gordon backing down on the turntable)

* * *

 _The big stations at both ends of the line each have a turntable. Sir Topham Hatt had made them so that the tender engines could be turned around because it is dangerous for them to go backwards._

(Scene cuts to Thomas and slowly zooms out on him)

 _Little tank engines like Thomas don't need turntables. They can go just as well backwards as forwards. But one day, to hear Gordon talk, you would've thought that Sir Topham Hatt had given him a tender just to show how important he was._

(Scene finishes zooming out on Thomas at Elsbridge Station with Annie and Clarabel. Gordon is on the other platform with the express)

 **Gordon:** You don't understand, little Thomas. We tender engines have a position to keep up. You haven't a tender and that makes all the difference. It doesn't matter where YOU go but we are important. And for The Fat Controller to make us shunt trucks, fetch coaches and go on some of those _dirty_ sidings, well, well…

 **Annie:** Well, Gordon?

 **Clarabel:** Go on.

 **Gordon:** (sighs) Well, it's just the not the proper thing! (guard's whistle blows and he whistles and chuffs away)

 _Thomas just chuckled and went off with Annie and Clarabel._

 **Thomas:** (chuckling) Poor old Gordon. Dirty sidings. (jokingly) Didn't you used to live one of those, Annie and Clarabel?

 **Annie**

 **And** (chuckling) Quite so, Thomas. (teasingly) Poor old Gordon

 **Clarabel:**

(Scene zooms out from from Elsbridge with Thomas chuffing along with Annie and Clarabel)


	2. Henry And The Elephant

(Henry and James are at Tidmouth Sheds when Gordon joins them)

 _When Gordon arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds, he discovered that Henry and James weren't feeling very cheery either. They were cross and were in no mood to work._

 **Henry:** Where's Edward? Isn't he supposed to be fetching our coaches?

 **Gordon:** Don't ask me. I don't run a branch line like he does.

 **James:** We got no rest. (chuffs further up the turntable before speaking rudely to Henry) What's the matter, Henry? There's no rain today. Stop worrying and do some work instead!

 **Henry:** I'm not afraid of getting wet any more, James. Anyway, you look silly enough to be a clown. You should join the circus.

 **Edward:** (whistling as he chuffs in beside Henry) Oh, so you've heard the news, eh?

 **Gordon:** What news?

 **Edward:** About the circus.

 **James:** Edward, what are you talking about?

 **Edward:** The circus has arrived, James. And I'm to collect special cars for it all. The Fat Controller may need your help too. I'm off now. Goodbye. (whistles and chuffs away)

 **Gordon:** Well, rattle my wheels.

 **Henry:** A circus. How wonderful.

 **James:** And I'm going to be the first in the yard to see it. (whistles and chuffs away)

* * *

 _Once the circus arrived, the engines soon forgot to be tired and all wanted to shunt the special trucks and coaches. Henry brought the circus to Knapford while Gordon and James brought passengers from all over Sodor to see the circus._

(Henry pulls the circus into Knapford while Gordon and James drop off passengers, who then circle around the circus and what it has to offer)

 _Everyone had a good time and the big engines had never felt so splendid. But the fun didn't last. It wasn't long before it was time for the circus to go. After that, Gordon and Henry were cross all over again when Sir Topham Hatt asked James to pull the circus._

(James pulls the circus away with Sir Topham Hatt watching after him and beaming and Gordon and Henry looking cross until Sir Topham Hatt turns to them)

 **Topham:** (clears his throat) Don't you two have coaches to fetch?

 **Gordon:** Well, sir...um...

 **Henry:** You see...um...

 **Topham:** Go along now. These people will never get home otherwise.

(Gordon and Henry whistle as they leave the station)

* * *

 _But the big engines soon forgot all about the animals since they had plenty more work to do._

(Scene cuts to Henry's tunnel with an elephant sound coming from it)

 _However, when James pulled the train away, he forgot one simple animal, and a pretty big one too._

(Sir Topham is talking on the phone in his office)

 _When Sir Topham Hatt heard the news, he went to see Henry._

(Sir Topham Hatt visits Henry at Tidmouth Sheds)

 **Topham:** A tunnel is blocked down the line, Henry. I need you to take some workmen right away to sort this mess out.

 **Henry:** Is it the same tunnel I was bricked up in, sir?

 **Topham:** (sighing and nodding) Yes, Henry. I'm afraid so. But still, I need an engine to take the workmen and figure out what's inside.

 **Henry:** But, sir…

 **Topham:** Off you go now, Henry.

(Henry whistles and slowly leaves Tidmouth, Sir Topham Hatt watching after him)

 _Henry collected two trucks from the yard and then arrived at Knapford Station to pick up the workmen. Edward had just dropped them off._

 **Edward:** Are you taking these workmen to the tunnel, Henry?

 **Henry:** (sighs) Yes, Edward. Unfortunately, I am.

 **Edward:** Oh, I'm sure it can't be all that bad.

 **Henry:** In case you don't remember, Edward, I was bricked up in the same tunnel and now I have to deal with something bigger.

 **Edward:** This is nothing like rain, Henry. The workmen just need your help with clearing that block in the tunnel, that's all.

(Guard's whistles and Henry whistles before leaving the station, Edward watching after him and grinning)

* * *

 _All the way to the tunnel, Henry groaned about the work that he was given._

 **Henry:** (groaning) Pushing trucks! Pushing trucks! Pushing trucks!

(James whistles and laughs as he passes Henry)

 _Soon they arrived at the tunnel and stopped outside. They tried to look through it but it was quite dark and no daylight shone through the other end._

 **Henry:** I dread to think of what can be in there.

 **Foreman:** I believe my workmen need inside to see what it is. Go on, boys.

 _And so the workmen went inside. Henry and the foreman waited as this happened. Seconds passed when suddenly, the men from inside the tunnel started shouting._

 **Workmen:** (as a trunk shadow moves towards them) Oh, whoa! Ooh!

 _A loud noise came from inside the tunnel._

 **Workmen:** Help!

 _And they came running out of the tunnel. The foreman was outside, having a cup of tea._

 **Foreman:** (rising up) What happened?

 **Workmen #1:** (panting) Look, we went to the blockage and started to dig it away but it grunted and moved.

 **Foreman:** Ah, go on. Get out of it. That's rubbish!

 **Workmen #2:** No, it's not rubbish. It's big and alive. And we're not going in there again. So there.

 **Foreman:** Alright then. I'll go in. I'll ride in a truck and Henry shall push this blockage out of the way.

 **Henry:** (groaning) Oh, no.

 _Henry hated tunnels since he had been shut up in this one once but this was worse. Something big and alive was in there._

 **Henry:** (whistling multiple times) I don't want to go in.

 **Driver:** Neither do I. But we must clear the line.

 **Henry:** (slowly) Oh dear. Oh, dear. (whistles and enters the tunnel)

 _And they slowly advanced into the darkness. BUMP! Henry's driver shut off steam at once._

 **Henry:** (wailing) Help! Help! We're going back!

 _And slowly moving out in the daylight came Henry, then the trucks, and last of all, pushing hard and rather cross came a large elephant._

 **Foreman:** Well, I never did! It's an elephant, from the circus.

 _Henry's driver put on the brakes and a man ran to telephone for the keeper. The elephant stopped pushing and came towards them._

(The elephant comes towards the workmen and sounds his trunk, the workmen putting it and laughing.)

 _The workmen gave him some sandwiches and cake so he forgot that he was cross and remembered that he was hungry. He drank three buckets of water without stopping…and was just about to drink another when Henry let off steam._

(Henry lets off steam and startles the elephant)

 _The elephant jumped and WHOOOOSH! He squirted water all over Henry by mistake._

(Henry covers his eyes as the elephants squirts water over him. Henry looks embarrassed)

 _Poor Henry._

(The keeper arrives and Henry pulls the trucks of workmen away)

 _Soon the keeper arrived and took the elephant away while Henry pulled the workmen away in the trucks. All the way back to the station, they laughed and talked about their day's adventure but Henry was very cross._

* * *

(Scene cuts to Knapford where the workmen exit the trucks and wave goodbye to Henry as he whistles and chuffs away)

 _After returning the trucks, Henry sulked for the rest of the day and his passengers had an uncomfortable time._

 **Henry:** (sulkily) An elephant pushed me! An elephant _whooshed_ me!

(The passengers bounce up and down in their seats)

 **Passenger #1:** Oh, deary me!

 **Passenger #2:** Well, I say!

(Scene cuts to Knapford with people shouting at the ticket window)

 _There were a lot of complaints that day that Sir Topham Hatt could hardly put up with them._

(Sir Topham Hatts puts his hand down towards his head in irritation.)

* * *

(Next scene cuts to Tidmouth with Henry chuffing into his berth)

 _Later that night, he spoke severely to Henry._

 **Topham:** (sternly) I know your day's experience getting whooshed by that elephant wasn't easy for you, Henry, but you should learn to control your emotions. Your passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan.

 **Henry:** Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir.

 **Topham:** Apology accepted, Henry. I hope you can learn from your mistake. (sighs and walks away)

 _When Sir Topham Hatt left, Gordon and James felt sorry for Henry but laughed anyway. Thomas shoots them a look in disapproval._

 **James:** (chuckles) Oh, Henry, your poor engine. Looks like you have been badly treated but still, it's quite funny.

 **Gordon:** (chuckles) Quite right, James. First the rain, then an elephant. Whatever will you be afraid of next? Loud whistles?

(Gordon and James laugh as Thomas rolls his eyes and looks at Edward who looks back at him in disapproval over Gordon and James' teasing)

 _Thomas and Edward had enough. They had their full sympathy for Henry._

 **Thomas:** Never mind, Henry. I thought you were brave today, and really reliable too.

 **Edward:** Indeed, Thomas. It takes a lot of courage for an engine like Henry to face his fear, even if it involves a tunnel he had been shut up in.

 _This made Henry feel much better and he fell asleep at once as the stars twinkled over the night sky._

(Scene zooms out from Tidmouth and over the stars in the sky)


	3. Tenders And Turntables

_Next morning, Gordon woke up to fetch the express and was still teasing Henry._

 **Gordon:** (whistles as he passes Henry) Wake up, lazybones! Mind the elephants. (laughs as he leaves the shed)

(Henry watches after Gordon with a dissatisfied look on his face. Next scene cuts to Knapford Yard with the express coaches in a dirty siding)

 _But Gordon was feeling very amused anymore when he remembered that he had to fetch his coaches._

 **Gordon:** (backing up on his coaches and groans) Shunting coaches; dirty sidings, the indignity.

(Shunter couples up the coaches to Gordon and he whistles as he pulls them away. Next scene to him pulling the coaches into the station)

 _When Gordon brought his coaches to the platform, he still wasn't in the best of spirits._

 **Gordon:** (whistling loudly) Get in quickly, please!

 **Thomas:** (whistling as he brings Annie and Clarabel to the platform) In a hurry again this morning, aren't we, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** I told you this before, Thomas. We tender engines have to keep our position as the more important ones. Which means we shouldn't be shunting in these dirty sidings. If only The Fat Controller could find another tank engine to do this work.

(Guard's whistle blows and Gordon whistles and chuffs away, leaving Thomas, Annie and Clarabel in laughter. A rendition of Gordon's classic theme plays as Gordon pulls the express along the main line)

 _Gordon was in a hurry as he rushed along the main line. The express is full of important people, like Sir Topham Hatt for instance, and Gordon would never stop until he reached the "Works Station" at Crovan's Gate. This was Gordon's only stop on his daily route._

(Scene cuts to Crovan's Gate with Edward and a passengers. The station is bustling as Gordon whistles and chuffs in)

 _By the time Gordon reached Crovan's Gate, he was at least glad to know that he was on time. Edward was nearby, picking up passengers for his branch line._

 **Edward:** Good morning, Gordon.

 **Gordon:** (sighs) It isn't a good morning, Edward. Not for me at least.

 **Edward:** What's the matter?

 **Gordon:** It's these dirty sidings I have to shunt in every morning to get my coaches. The Fat Controller has no idea how important we tender engines are. We shouldn't take it in the nature to fetch our own coaches. Don't you feel that way too sometimes, Edward?

 **Edward:** (chuckles) Absolutely not, Gordon. I love shunting but I'm far with my branch line to worry about work in the yard.

 **Gordon:** How about trucks? The dreadful thought of it. (groans)

 **Edward:** Trucks are no problem to me, Gordon. I just give them a little push and they all go bumping into each other. And have a good time with it too. You should try it some time, Gordon.

 **Gordon:** Preposterous! Express engines don't shunt freight cars and neither do we pull them. It isn't dignified.

(guard's whistle blows)

 **Edward:** (whistling) Either that, or you're just too lazy and slack to even think about trucks. (laughs as he chuffs away)

(Gordon groans as the screen fades away. Next scene cuts to Henry using the turntable at Tidmouth. The wind picks up)

 _At Tidmouth Sheds, trouble arose as the wind picked up in the midst of Henry's turn around the turntable. It stopped, inches away from the track, though Henry thought it was ready and chuffed forward._

(Workmen call at Henry not to go forwards as he whistles and chuffs forward, stopping on the end and struggling to go further)

 _When Henry reached the end of the turntable, he found he couldn't go any further and was left in confusion._

 **Henry:** I wonder what's preventing me from getting off the turntable.

 **Foreman:** I don't know, Henry. But the men and I are trying our bests. It's best that we get The Fat Controller over here.

 _And so that's what they did. Sir Topham Hatt came to inspect the turntable before giving out the next order._

 **Topham:** Alright, men. Just one more push.

(the turntable turns an inch to completely face the track)

 _At last, Henry was able to._

 **Henry:** (whistles and chuffs away) Thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** (waving) No problem, Henry. (turns back toward the foreman) Better still, we need another big engine to test out the turntable's position. Henry has a train to catch. I know just the engine.

(Scene fades out on Sir Topham Hatt and then to Gordon shunting his coaches into a siding)

 _When Gordon returned his coaches to the yard, Sir Topham Hatt was there waiting for him._

 **Topham:** Ah, Gordon. There you are. I have an important job for you.

 **Gordon:** An important job? Go on, sir.

 **Topham:** (clears his throat) I was going to, if you'll allow me, Gordon. Anyway, the strong wind has put the turntable into a faulty position. We eventually got it to work on Henry and now we need another big strong engine like you to test it out.

 **Gordon:** with pleasure, sir. I was going to return to the sheds for a rest anyway. (chuckles)

 **Topham:** (sternly) I hope you're taking this seriously, Gordon. Your size on the turntable will be what matters most in this windy weather and if it's too much for Henry, we'll have to make other arrangements on how you two will manage on my railway.

 **Gordon:** But, sir?

 **Topham:** (sternly) That's an order, Gordon.

(Gordon groans as he whistles and chuffs away. Next scene cuts to him backing up on the turntable at Tidmouth)

 **Gordon:** Disgraceful! Fancy a big strong engine like me having to fuss about one simple turntable. I can fight my way against any strong wind in that regard.

 _The turntable was in a windy place close to the ground. It was only just big enough for Gordon and it wasn't before the workmen set it to work again. But Gordon wasn't on the turntable just right and the men didn't notice until it was too late._

(Workmen stop the turntable and call at Gordon)

 _Gordon was in a bad temper and put the turntable so it would stop moving and this made it difficult to turn. The wind was blowing fiercely and Gordon's driver tried to make him stop in the right place. Backwards and forwards they went but Gordon wasn't trying._

 **Gordon:** Silly old turntable. No more need to bother with this thing.

 _At last, Gordon's driver gave up. His fireman tried turning the handle but Gordon's weight and the strong wind prevented him. Then they tried turning the table but to no avail._

 **Fireman:** (sighing) It's no good, Gordon. Your big tender upsets the balance.

 **Driver:** If you were a nice tank engine, you'd be alright. Now you'll have to pull the next train backwards.

(Gordon groans as the scene fades out on him and cuts to Sir Topham Hatt on the phone in his office)

 _Gordon's driver made arrangements with Sir Topham Hatt, who agreed._

 **Topham:** I guess we can do this just for a change.

(Next scene cuts to Thomas with Annie and Clarabel at Kellsthorpe Station as Gordon pulls the express backwards to the platform)

 _When Gordon pulled the express into the platform, a little boy started to shout to his friends._

 **Boy #1:** Come on, quick! A new tank engine!

(Children come running over to Gordon)

 **Boy #2:** What a swizz.

 **Boy #3:** It's only Gordon back to front.

(Children as Gordon hisses and groans)

 **Gordon:** O the indignity!

 **Thomas:** Playing tank engines, are you, Gordon? Sensible engine. Take my advice: scrap your tender and have a nice bunker instead.

 _Gordon snorted and didn't answer. Even James laughed when he saw him._

 **James:** (chuckles and whistles as he passes by) I never knew tank engines could pull the express.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel laugh with James as Gordon groans)

 **Gordon:** (calling after James) Take care, James! You might stick too!

 **James:** (from the distance) No fear. I'm not so fat as you!

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel chuckle as they leave the station as Gordon groans once more, whistling and pushing the express out of the station. Next scene cuts to James chuffing onto the turntable)

 _When James returned to the shed that evening, he thought anxiously about Gordon's warning._

 **James:** (anxiously) I mustn't stick.

 _He stopped on just the right place to balance the table and it could now swing easily._

(James's fireman jumps out and turns the table, which then spins James around. A rendition of the turntable theme plays)

 _However, James found himself turning much too easily and it wasn't long before the wind picked up and started to push force towards the turntable. Gordon arrived just in time from being turned on the loop line saw what was happening._

 **James:** Uh, oh. (looks over at Gordon as his driver jumps out of the cab) Um, Gordon…(gulps)…a little help, please?

 _The wind picked up and spun James around like a top. He couldn't stop._

 **James:** (wailing) Gordon! Somebody! HELLLLP!

(Gordon chuckles. James driver runs to help the fireman)

 _The fireman struggled against the wind to stop the table. James' driver, who had jumped clear, ran over to help him. Together, they pushed the handle slowly down, which slowed down the turntable which didn't stop until the wind died away._

(The rendition of the turntable theme ends as the turntable stops and James rolls his eyes and sighs in relief)

 **James:** Phew! Stopped at last! What an embarrassment!

 **Gordon:** (chuckles) Well, well, playing roundabouts, are we?

 _Poor James, feeling quite giddy, rolled off to the shed without a word. James' crew walked over and spoke to Gordon's driver._

 **James' Driver:** Make sure you're careful with Gordon on that turntable.

 **James' Fireman:** We were lucky enough to stop it because the wind gave us a hard time.

 **Gordon's Driver:** Will do. Thank you very much. Come on, Gordon.

(Gordon whistles and reverses. Next scene cuts to him on the turntable before he chuffs backward into his berth next to James)

 _When Gordon returned to the shed, he saw how worn out James looked and began to feel sorry for him._

 **Gordon:** Are you alright now, James?

 **James:** Pfft, oh please. I just went through probably one of the most embarrassing incidents on this railway yet. What is it with that turntable and the wind?

 **Gordon:** (sighing) I don't know, James. But this is quite unacceptable. The Fat Controller should know better than to allow this to happen. I have a plan. Just wait till Henry gets back and we'll discuss it.

(Scene fades out on Gordon and then cuts to the big engines' indignation meeting in the next chapter)


	4. Trouble In The Shed

(Scene continues with Gordon, James and Henry lined up in their berths at Tidmouth Sheds while Thomas and Edward are asleep)

 _Later that night, while Thomas and Edward were asleep, the three engines had an indignation meeting._

 **Gordon:** It's shameful to treat engines this, isn't it?!

 **James:** Indeed, Henry gets whooshed by elephants…!

 **Henry:** …Gordon has to go backwards and everyone thinks he is a tank engine…!

 **Gordon:** …and James spins around like a top…!

 **James:** …and everyone laughs at us!

 **Gordon:** And to add to that, The Fat Controller makes us all shunt into those dirty sidings! (groans)

(James and Henry express dread over the thought of dirty sidings)

 **Gordon:** (quietly) Listen, you two.

 _And he was whispered something to the others._

 **Gordon:** We'll do it tomorrow. The Fat Controller _will_ look silly.

 _No one knew yet what the big engines were planning to do, but by the time next morning came around, their plan was put into action. Henry was to pull the morning express in Gordon's place since there were still complications on what to do with him and his tender. But Henry's driver and fireman could barely make him start._

 **Henry:** I'm not moving! Tell The Fat Controller or anybody else but I'm staying here today!

 **Driver:** Right. We'll see about that.

 _And Henry's driver phoned Knapford Station._

(The stationmaster talks on the phone with Henry's driver. Scene zooms into Knapford Station with passengers shouting at the ticket window. A short rendition of Sir Topham Hatt's theme plays)

 _In his office, Sir Topham Hatt was doing his paperwork and listening to the noise outside. It was awful and he began to frown._

 **Topham:** What a nuisance passengers are! How can I work with all this noise?

 _Then, the stationmaster knocked and came in, looking worried._

 **Stationmaster:** I just got off with Henry's driver, sir. There's trouble in the shed. The big engines are all sulking and there's no train. To add to that, the passengers are saying what a bad railway it is.

 **Topham:** (rising up) Indeed! We cannot allow that. Will you quiet the passengers, please? I'll go speak to Henry.

 **Stationmaster:** Affirmative, sir.

 _And so that's what Sir Topham Hatt did. When he got there, he found the three engines look sulky, and very cross._

 **Topham:** (hands up above his side) What is going on here?! What are you doing, Henry? The passengers are waiting.

 **Henry:** They can wait until my coaches are at the platform, sir.

 **Topham:** Well, come along, then! It's time your train was ready!

 **Gordon:** No!

 **Topham:** Pardon me, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** Henry's not going!

 **Topham:** Oh, really?

 **Gordon:** (rudely) We refuse to shunt like common tank engines, sir! That's what little Thomas was for! WE are important tender engines! You fetch our coaches and we will pull them! Tender engines don't shunt!

 _And all three engines let off steam in a very cheeky way._

 **Topham:** (surprised) Oh, indeed. We'll see about that. (severely) No engine on MY railway is too important for small jobs and they do as they are told. You'll soon see.

 _And he hurried away to away to his car, jumped in and went to find Edward._

(The big engines watch as Sir Topham Hatt drives away)

 **James:** I wonder what kind of steam has blown under his hat.

* * *

(Scene cuts to Sir Topham Hatt in his car)

 **Topham:** (sighing and nodding) The yard hasn't been the same since Thomas left to run his branch line.

(Scene cuts to Edward shunting trucks at Wellsworth Station. Sir Topham Hatt walks up to him)

 _Meanwhile, Edward was shunting trucks at Wellsworth Station when Sir Topham Hatt came to see him._

 **Topham:** Good morning, Edward. Do me a favor and leave those trucks, please. I would like you to push coaches for me in the yard.

 **Edward:** Thank you, sir. That will be a nice change. But who will take care of the trucks?

 **Topham:** Oh, you can just leave them where they are. From I'm going through at the moment, we'd needn't bother with them now.

 **Edward:** I beg your pardon, sir?

 **Topham:** Well, you see, Edward, those big engines are all under the impression that tender engines are too important for simple jobs like fetching coaches. And I need you, Edward, to prove them wrong.

 **Edward:** (whistling) You can count on me, sir.

 **Topham:** That's a good engine. Off you go then.

(Edward chuffs away and Sir Topham Hatt smiles and walks back towards his car. A rendition of Edward's theme plays as he shunts coaches around Knapford Yard)

* * *

 _It wasn't long before Edward got to work at shunting coaches for the three big engines and the trains ran as usual._ _By this time, the turntable was fixed and the big engines could balance it just right so there was no more confusion with tenders._ _However, Gordon and Henry couldn't see how he could bear it._

(Edward chuffs up to the platform between Gordon and Henry and whistles)

 **Henry:** Say, Edward. What's the deal with you and all this shunting?

 **Edward:** What do you mean, Henry?

 **Gordon:** Don't you feel our position, Edward?

 **Edward:** (confused) What position, Gordon? I'm just following The Fat Controller's orders.

 **Henry:** And you listened?

 **Gordon:** Are you aware that we tender engines are not suitable for shunting? What do you think common little tank engines like Thomas are for?

 **Edward:** (sternly) I don't think you understand The Fat Controller's authority, Gordon. Besides, Thomas has a branch line to run and so do I. We can't just go around all day fetching coaches for you engines. You should fetch your own coaches.

 **Henry:** (disgusted) No desire, please.

 **Gordon:** (sighing) He'll never learn, Henry. He doesn't know what being a tender engine is all about. He does behave like a common tank engine after all, shunting about in the yard.

 **Edward:** Hey! You're lucky I even fetched your coaches. A simple thank you would be nice, if you don't mind, that is.

(Guard's whistle blows and Gordon chuckles as he whistles and puffs away, wheeshing steam at Edward, leaving him coughing in a cloud of smoke)

 **Henry:** (sighs) I'm sorry about him, Edward. Gordon gets like that all the time.

 **Edward:** (sternly) I know where you're getting at, Henry, and thanks for your concern, but it's time you engines learnt the importance of small jobs. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Henry gives a confused look as the scene fades out from him and to Gordon and James at Maron Station)

* * *

 _Gordon told James all about Edward and his views on shunting. James found the subject very funny._

 **James:** That silly old engine. He has no idea how important we are, does he? (whistles and leaves the station)

(Edward at a signal where James overtakes him and lets off steam)

 _When James next passed Edward at a signal, he let off steam rudely in a similar fashion to Gordon._

 **Edward:** Goodness gracious!

(Edward's crew cough as white smoke runs through the cab)

 **Thomas:** (stopping on the track across and whislting) Are you okay, Edward?

 **Edward:** (sighs) I wish, Thomas. It seems as though things have changed since you started running your branch line.

 **Thomas:** Oh. I don't mean to be a problem in that regard.

 **Edward:** (looking firm) No, Thomas. You're not the problem. Not at all.

(Scene fades out from Edward to evening with all five engines lined up in the sheds)

* * *

 _That night, Edward spoke severely to the three engines._

 **Edward:** I think you engines have taken a chuff too far today.

 **Thomas:** Indeed. You should be ashamed of yourselves, making Edward do all the work. Don't you realize he has a branch line to run?

 **Henry:** Tender engines don't shunt, Thomas. We are way above that line of work.

 **Gordon:** I've told him that; twice, exactly. Besides, it's not our fault that you can't take the time to fetch our coaches before beginning your branch line run.

 **Thomas:** You're right, Gordon. I have my own coaches to fetch: Annie and Clarabel. And I don't need any station pilot to do it for me.

 **Gordon:** (groans) Oh, the indignity.

 **Edward:** Fetching your own coaches doesn't take that much of your time, Gordon. Besides, at least you'll still look good for your passengers.

 **Gordon:** (rudely) Not when I have to shunt in those _dirty sidings_ , Edward! Otherwise I'd have _black wheels_ like you!

(Edward gives a look of shock and Thomas gives a look of sympathy for him while Gordon and James laugh and Henry hesitantly does so too, looking over Edward and smiling anyway. Next scene cuts to Edward shunting freight into a siding)

* * *

 _The next morning, things were no better. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Edward but Gordon came clanking the little blue engine, hissing rudely._

(Edward sighs as Sir Topham Hatt coughs into his top hat from the white smoke billowing his throat)

 **Topham:** (clearing his throat and looking up again) Well, bless me. What a noise. Have you ever seen anything like it, Edward?

 **Edward:** (sighing sadly) I'm afraid so. Gordon's been hissing me like that since yesterday. They all say tender engines don't shunt. And last night they said I had black wheels. I haven't, have I, sir?

 **Topham:** (sympathetically) No, Edward, not at all. You have nice blue ones and I'm proud of you. It's not right the way they behave towards you. Tender engines do shunt but, all the same, you'd be happier in your own yard. And we do need another tank engine here.

 **Edward:** Another tank engine? What for, sir? All these engines need is to learn how to fetch coaches for themselves.

 **Topham:** Indeed. But another tank engine around the yard will improve it. I need to take a quick visit to the workshop. Wait here, please, Edward, until I get back.

(Edward whistles happily and gets back to work while Sir Topham Hatt walks off to his car)


	5. A New Tank Engine

(A rendition of Sir Topham Hatt's theme plays as Sir Topham Hatt walks around the workshop, looking at a lineup of tank engines)

 _Sir Topham Hatt went to the engine workshop, where they showed him all sorts of tank engines. There were big ones, and little ones; some looked happy and some sad; and some looked anxiously, hoping he would choose them._

(A short rendition of Percy's theme plays, in a similar manner to _The Adventure Begins_ while Sir Topham Hatt jumps as a red tank engine looks down at him sharply before walking on. The rendition ends as he reaches the end and looks at a green saddle tank)

 _At last, he saw a smart little green saddle tank engine with four wheels._

 **Topham:** (thinking) That's the one. (to the engine) If you choose you, will you work hard?

 **?:** Oh, sir. Yes, sir.

 **Topham:** That's a good engine. I'll you…Percy.

 **Percy:** (excitedly) Oh sir. Thank you, sir!

 _So Sir Topham Hatt made arrangements with Percy's crew and together they brought Percy back to the yard._

* * *

(A longer rendition of Percy's theme plays as Percy leaves the workshop, whistling. Next scene cuts to Edward shunting in Knapford Yard when Percy pops up beside him)

 **Percy:** Hello there.

 **Edward:** (gasping) Oh, why, hello. You must be the new tank engine Sir Topham was talking about. What's your name?

 **Topham:** (walking out of Percy's cab) Edward, this here is Percy. He's going to be working here in the yard while you return to your own. But first, will you show him everything?

 **Edward:** (whistling) I'd be glad to. Come on, Percy.

 **Percy:** (whistling and chuffing after Edward) I'm right behind you, Edward.

(A rendition of _It's Great To Be An Engine_ starts in Gb/A# major, performed as a cover by Robert Hartshorne with backup vocal harmonies in the background, plays as Edward and Percy set to work)

 ** _Oh, yes, it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along_**

 ** _Puff, puff, puffing along_**

 ** _Peep, peep, peeping along_**

 **(Edward and Percy rush past a station with people waving at them)**

 ** _All the people waving as you speed along_**

 ** _Puff, puff, puffing along - all day_**

(Scene cuts to Percy and Edward chuffing side-by-side through the Sodor countryside and through Henry's Tunnel)

 ** _We're all so proud to be famous engines_**

 ** _And travel though the countryside_**

(Percy and Edward chuff together up Gordon's Hill, Percy learning how to do so after Edward)

 ** _We're always brave when there are hills to climb_**

 ** _No mountain is too high!_**

(Percy and Edward get back to the yard and continue shunting)

 ** _Oh yes it's great_**

 ** _To be an engine_**

 ** _As you're steaming along._**

 ** _Puff puff puffing along,_**

 ** _Peep peep peeping along._**

 ** _Fly along the rails as_**

 ** _Your wheels go round_**

 ** _Whiz whiz whizzing around_**

 ** _All day._**

(An instrumental of the chorus plays as Edward and Percy reverse and stop by the turntable with Henry slowly chuffing up in a cheeky manner)

 _When Edward and Percy stopped for a bit by the shed to rest and talk, Henry came up in a cheeky way, hissing as usual towards Edward. Percy let off steam._

 _WOOOOOSH!_

 _Henry jumped and went back to the shed. Gordon and James were also surprised and Edward was impressed._

 **Edward:** (chuckling) How beautifully you wheeshed him, Percy. I could never wheesh like that. I'm too old, you know.

 **Percy:** Oh, that was nothing. You should hear them in the workshop. You have to _WHEESH_ loudly to make yourself hard.

(Percy and Edward chuff laughing. The instrumental of the chorus to _It's Great To Be An Engine_ ends as the scene cuts to next morning with Sir Topham Hatt walking up to Gordon, James and Henry)

* * *

 _Next morning, Sir Topham Hatt had stern words for the big engines._

 **Topham:** (severely) I have had enough with this "no shunting" behavior! From all of you! Ever since Thomas left the yard, you've caused me a lot of trouble! And the way you treat poor Edward when all he answer to YOUR needs and doing what YOU engines are supposed to be doing, well…well, it's preposterous!

 **Henry:** I'm sorry, sir. We didn't mean to. Edward and I are good friends. You know I'd never…

 **Topham:** No, Henry. I've witnessed this behavior from all three of you. If you and Edward are such good friends, then why were you hissing at him yesterday the way your peers do so?

 **Henry:** They encouraged me, sir. I only meant it as a joke.

(Sir Topham Hatt looks over at Gordon and James who look uneasy)

 **Topham:** Right. Joke or not, Edward has had it with the way you engines you take advantage of him. Tender engines DO shunt, especially the more responsible ones, like Edward. You think that's all that "common tank engines" are good for, then it's best you take the time for the next week or so, thinking things over…in your sheds! That will give you plenty of time to think about how you've behaved. (turns and walks away, the big engines looking glum as he does so)

* * *

 _Soon after, Thomas arrived and joined Percy and Edward in the yard._

 **Thomas:** (whistling as he chuffs beside Percy and Edward lined up on the next track) Hello there, you must be Percy.

 **Percy:** And you must be Thomas. Pleasure to meet you.

 **Thomas:** You too. Anyway, The Fat Controller sent for me. I expect he wants help, Edward…

 **Edward:** Shh, shh! (whispering) Here he comes.

 **Topham:** (walking before the three engines) Well done, Thomas. You've been quick. Are Annie and Clarabel put away in their sheds?

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. For the time being, sir.

 **Topham:** Good, good, 'cause we'll need them again. Listen: Henry, Gordon and James are sulking. They say they won't shunt like common tank engines. So I have shut them up and I want both you and Edward to run the line.

 **Edward:** (whistling) Yes, sir.

 **Thomas:** Common tank engines indeed. (chuckles) We'll show them.

 **Topham:** Good, good. And Percy will help as well.

 **Percy:** (whistling happily) Oh, sir. Yes, sir. Please, sir.

(A short cue for the chorus to _It's Great To Be An Engine_ starts as the three engines whistle and chuff away, Sir Topham Hatt watching after them. The lyrics come in as Thomas and Edward bustle about the line with coaches)

 ** _It doesn't matter come rain or shine._**

 ** _There are always things for us to do._**

 ** _And when our fireboxes feel too dry,_**

 ** _We're ready when you light the fire and stoke the boiler_**

(song raises up by a half step to A major. Percy bustles about the branch line with Annie and Clarabel)

 ** _And we'll be there for you!_**

 ** _Oh yes it's great_**

 ** _To be an engine_**

 ** _As you're steaming along._**

 ** _Puff, puff puffing along,_**

 ** _Peep, peep peeping along._**

 ** _Feel the wind around you_**

 ** _As you push along._**

 ** _Puff puff puffing along_**

 ** _All day._**

(Song shifts into a slow piano solo, in a similar style to the speaking part near the end of the original song, as Henry, Gordon and James stay shut up in the shed)

* * *

 _Henry, Gordon and James stayed shut up in the shed and were cold, lonely and miserable. They realized now the mistake they've made._

 **James:** Now, no one will see my splendid red paint for a while.

 **Henry:** If only, we hadn't been so silly, this wouldn't have happened.

 **Gordon:** (groaning) O the indignity.

(Song picks up to the same beat into an instrumental of the verse as the scene fades out on Gordon and cuts back to Knapford with Percy bringing Annie and Clarabel. Thomas chuffs into the platform next to him, looking a little concerned)

* * *

 _Percy ran the branch line well. Thomas was worried about Annie and Clarabel but Percy's driver and guard promised to take care of them and so did the little green engine._

 **Percy:** Nothing to worry about, Thomas. Your coaches are safe and sound with me.

(the guard's whistle blows so Percy whistles and chuffs away, Annie and Clarabel giggling after him. Thomas smiles and leaves the station after Percy as soon as soon as his guard's whistle blows)

 _There were fewer trains but the passengers didn't mind. They knew quite well that the other three engines were having a lesson._

(I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I thought quick with this rendition of _It's Great To Be An Engine_ and I even edited the first chapter with a rendition of the season 5 song _Sir Topham Hatt_. I even put a very little bit of my own take on how the songs would depicted modern-day style. I can promise you two more chapters after this: the penultimate one based on _Percy Runs Away_ and the conclusion showing how Thomas and Percy became the best of friends. Stay tuned!)


	6. Percy Runs Away

_The days passed and Henry, Gordon and James stayed shut up in the shed for about a week, longing to be let out again._

(James lets a sigh over loss of hope. The shed door opens)

 _At last, Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

 **Topham:** (walking before the three engines) I hope you are sorry and that you realize that you're no more important then any other engine on my railway and every job is important, you know. We have a new tank engine called Percy, who shunts coaches, and he helped Thomas and Edward run the line nicely. So they all need a change and I will let you out now if you promise to be good.

 **James:** Yes, sir.

 **Henry:** We promise.

 **Topham:** That's good. But please, remember that this _no shunting_ nonsense must stop. When there's no other engines around, I need you three to fetch the coaches for yourselves.

 **Gordon:** (sighing) As you wish, sir.

(Sir Topham Hatt beams and smiles as he watches the three engines whistle and chuff away. Next scene cuts to him talking to Thomas, Edward and Percy)

 _Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke kindly to the other three engines._

 **Topham:** I've noticed great improvement in the yard from the way you three have run the line since the strike happened. I'm very proud of you.

 **Edward:** Thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** (clearing his throat) You may go and enjoy yourselves on the branch line for a few days if you would like.

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Yes, sir.

 **Percy:** Thank you, sir. (chuffs away after Thomas and Edward)

(A rendition of _Really Useful Engine_ by Sam Blewitt plays as Percy whistles and passes Gordon, who is shunting in a dirty siding and groans as he watches the three engines set off. This rendition is not only dedicated to Thomas but also to Percy)

 ** _He's a Really Useful Engine you know_**

 ** _All the other engines, they'll tell you so_**

 ** _He has himself a branch line and two coaches of his own_**

 ** _He's a Really Useful Engine we adore_**

(Short instrumental for the beginning of the song replays as the three engines shunt trucks about the yard)

 ** _He's a Really Useful Engine you know_**

 ** _Since the strike happened, he's been proving so_**

 ** _And now with his best friends Percy and Edward by his side,_**

 ** _He will take you on a really useful ride_**

(Song plunges into the chorus as Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel out of the yard and they look happy to see him again)

 ** _He's the one,_**

 ** _He's the one,_**

 ** _He's a Really Useful Engine that we adore_**

 ** _He's the one,_**

 ** _He's the #1,_**

 ** _Thomas The Tank Engine_**

(Instrumental plunges back into the chorus as Percy gets a #6 painted on both his sides at the SteamWorks)

 ** _He's a Really Useful engine you know,_**

 ** _And the new saddle tank Percy might so_**

 ** _Take his position as the station pilot though he's new_**

 ** _Because he's Really Useful engine too_**

(Percy shunts trucks about and cheekily whistles at the big engines)

 ** _He's the one,_**

 ** _He's the one,_**

 ** _He's the new #6 on Sodor we know well,_**

 ** _He's the one,_**

 ** _He's the #6,_**

 ** _Yes, he's Percy The Small Engine_**

 ** _He's also a Really Useful engine too_**

(Percy whistles loudly as Henry chuffs by)

 **Percy:** Better hurry, Henry. Or you'll be late.

 **Henry:** (gasps and jumps) Oh, no! (whistles and chuffs quickly away)

(Percy chuckles as Henry rushes off until Edward reverses slowly and stops by him)

 **Edward:** (sharply) What are you doing, Percy?

 **Percy:** Oh, just shunting. How about you, Edward?

 **Edward:** I need to return to my branch line now. I just wandering how you were doing here in the yard. After all, I see you like being cheeky to other engines.

 **Percy:** Oh, that's just in my nature. It happens all the time in the workshop, you see…

 **Edward:** I'm sorry, Percy, but you must be careful with work here in the yard. When Thomas arrived here on the Island, he learnt a very important lesson about being cheeky to the other engines.

 **Gordon:** (chuckling as he whistles and chuffs by) Yes, he did. I sure showed him, remember that, Edward?

 **Edward:** I do, Gordon. But Percy here is a newcomer. So don't get any ideas with him.

 **Gordon:** Oh, nonsense, Edward. This little green engine looks quite harmless to me.

 **Percy:** (a little offended) Little? Hey!

 **Gordon:** I'm sorry, little Percy, but it's true. You're the smallest engine on Sodor after Thomas.

 **Percy:** (boldly) I'm not that little, you know. In fact, I'm stronger than most tank engines in the workshop.

 **Gordon:** (chuckles) But you're not in the workshop no more, Percy. You have to adjust to life on the railway now. You have work to do and coaches to fetch.

 **Percy:** There's much more to me then fetching coaches, Gordon. You'll see. I'm exceedingly fast as well.

 **Gordon:** Oh, really? Maybe you should prove it sometime. (whistles and chuffs into the station)

 **Percy:** Gordon's a big bossy boiler, isn't he, Edward?

 **Edward:** I'm sorry, Percy. It seems as though Gordon's like that; most of the time.

 **James:** (whistling while chuffing on the line beside Percy) Yeah, most of the time. But beneath all the steam in that big boiler bursts a heart of gold. (jokingly) That is, if he allows it.

 **Gordon:** (from inside the station) I heard that, James!

(James chuckles as he whistles and chuffs away, Percy and Edward chuckling too until Sir Topham Hatt walks up to them)

 **Topham:** Well done, Percy and Edward. You've both done a splendid job. Now Edward, I need you to take some empty trucks to the quarry. They're needed for work there you know. As for you, Percy, once you get the time, would you kindly take some trucks over to a siding on the main line?

 **Percy:** Yes, sir. It will be very nice to know what life is like racing along the main line.

 **Topham:** (sighing) Yes, yes, Percy. I know. But you must be careful going on the main line. You never know what might happen. I'm off now. Goodbye. (walks away)

 **Percy:** (excitedly) Wow. My first week and I already get to know what it's like on the main line. Isn't it great, Edward?

 **Edward:** Yes, Percy. It is. But you must be careful going on the main line. You must always whistle to the signalman so he knows that you're there.

 **Percy:** (chuckling) I know, Edward. I know what I'm doing.

 **Edward:** (sighing) I hope so, Percy. I must head to the quarry now. (whistles and reverses towards a siding where the empty trucks are.

 **James:** Edward is right, Percy. You must be careful on the main line.

 **Percy:** (whistles) I know, James. Don't worry about me. (reverse towards a line of trucks)

(James sighs, whistling and chuffing into the station)

 _Edward took the empty trucks to the quarry while Percy was left alone in the yard. He liked this best of all. As he watched Henry and James go by, he was always ready for a tease._

 **Percy:** Hurry, hurry, hurry! (chuckles and whistles)

(Henry gasps and jumps as he chuffs by, James chuffing on the other side)

 **James:** (sighing) Here we go again.

 **Henry:** That's the second time today.

 _But Percy took no notice. He collected his cars and raced through Knapford Station, whistling loudly at Gordon._

(Percy whistles loudly at Gordon, who gasps and looks around before seeing Percy pass by with his trucks)

 **Percy:** Better hurry, Gordon. Or you'll be late with the express. (chuckles and chuffs off)

 **Gordon:** (groaning) O the indignity.

(Scene fades out on Gordon and cuts to Percy leaving his trucks in a siding on the main line)

 _After taking the trucks over the main line to another siding, he made sure they were tidy and then ventured back onto the main line._

(Percy stops by a signal box with points leading back to the branch line)

 _When Percy reached the nearest signal box, he waited for the signal to set the points so that he could cross back to the yard. It took a bit long for the signalman's response but Percy hadn't remembered Edward's warning._

 **Edward:** (flashback) Be careful going on the main line, Percy. Whistle to the signalman that you are there.

 _But Percy hadn't remembered to whistle and the signalman was so busy that he forgot Percy._

(Percy sighs impatiently until bells begin to ring at the signal box, making Percy jump and look around)

 _Suddenly, bells began to ring at the signal box. It gave Percy a bit of a fright._

(Scene cuts to the signal box)

 **Signalman:** Line's all clear. (sets the signal for the next train)

 _Percy waited and waited a little while longer. And then he looked along the main line._

 **Percy:** (gasps and whistles loudly) Oh, no! Another train!

 _Rushing straight towards Percy was Gordon with the express._

(Gordon races along the line when he sees Percy and gasps before whistling loudly)

 _Gordon's driver let off steam and applied the brakes as Percy's driver put on full steam._

 **Driver:** Back, Percy! Back!

 _But Percy's wheels couldn't turn quick enough and Gordon was going so fast that it seemed as if he couldn't stop._

(Percy shuts his eyes in a panic as his driver and fireman jump out)

 **Gordon:** (groaning loudly) Get of my way, Percy! Out of my way! (whistling loudly before stopping inches away from Percy)

 _Percy opened his eyes to see Gordon's buffers a few inches from his own._

(Gordon looks weirdly at Percy, whose wheels are already moving)

 **Percy:** (stuttering) I-I w-w-on't stay here. I'll run away! (chuffs quickly away with his crew shouting his name after him)

 **Gordon:** Stop, Percy!

(Gordon's crew runs out)

 **Gordon's Driver:** (to Percy's crew) For loss sake's, what happened?

(Percy's crew run towards Gordon's cab)

 **Percy's Driver:** Quick! We must stop Percy. Gordon can help.

(Gordon's crew runs into the cab after Percy's crew and start Gordon up. Gordon whistles loudly as he chuffs on down the line. The runaway theme, performed by Peter Hartshorne in a similar manner to _The Adventure Begins_ , plays as Percy rushes through Wellsworth and passes Edward)

 _Percy run through Wellsworth where Edward was at the platform with a passenger train._

(Percy wails as he rushes past Edward)

 **Edward:** (gasps) Percy? (gasps as Gordon rushes by with the express) Gordon?! What is the meaning of this?

 **Gordon:** (from the distance) No time to explain, Edward! Percy's in trouble!

 **Edward:** (confused) What trouble?

 _Percy ran through Henry's tunnel and out the other way before chuffing right up Gordon's hill._

 **Gordon:** (whistling as he chuffs out of Henry's tunnel) Come back, Percy!

 _But Percy was already soaring on down Gordon's Hill as Gordon rushed up his way up from the other side._

(Scene cuts to a signalbox with a siding nearby)

 _Percy soon made it to the nearest signalbox but he was too tired now to care where he was._

 **Percy:** (panting) I want to stop! I want to stop!

 _But he couldn't. He had no driver to let off steam and his wheels began to wear out. Luckily, the signalman saw that Percy was in trouble and quickly set the points to the siding. Finally, Percy ventured into the siding and came to a stop at the end of the line, ending in a large bank of earth._

(Percy stops while placing his cab towards the bank of earth, letting off steam and rolling his eyes giddily)

 **Percy:** I want to stop! I want to stop! I want to stop! (suddenly looks around in surprise) Oh, I have stopped!

 _Better yet, some workmen were nearby to help dig Percy out of the bank. Presently, Gordon arrived to pick Percy up and his crew quickly came to start him up._

 **Percy:** (looking uneasy) I-I-I'm sorry, Gordon. I should've paid more attention to Edward's warning about the signalman…

 **Gordon:** No, Percy. I'm sorry. I was going way too fast and I could have hit you. But you, Percy, you started so quickly that you prevented a nasty accident.

 **Percy:** Thank you, Gordon. I'm sorry I was cheeky. You were clever to stop.

(Gordon chuckles as he pulls Percy out of the bank)

 _And with that, Gordon took Percy to the nearest water tower and then to the coal depot where he was filled up on coal._

 **Percy:** Thank you, Gordon! (whistles and chuffs away, Gordon whistling after him)


	7. Epilogue: A Friendship Worth Beginning

(Scene cuts to nighttime with Percy chuffing into his berth at Tidmouth Sheds and the other engines whistle cheerily at him)

 _That night, Percy returned to the sheds where the engines praised him with a delightful chorus of cheers and whistles._

 **Edward:** Well done, Percy. Gordon told us everything.

 **Percy:** Yes, but you were right, Edward. I do need to be careful on the main line.

 **Thomas:** I could have never started so quickly, Percy.

 **Percy:** Ah, well. That's just something else I learnt in the workshop.

 **Thomas:** What's that?

 **Percy:** Oh, just how to start your wheels up in a state of emergency. But, Gordon, he stopped pretty much in time as well.

 **All:** Hooray for Gordon. (whistle cheerily at Gordon)

 **Gordon:** Oh, please, it was nothing, really.

 **Topham:** (walking up and clearing his throat) Quiet, everyone, please.

(The noise dies down as Sir Topham Hatt looks at all his engines, particularly Percy. Percy feels nervous)

 **Percy:** (gulping) I know what you're going to say, sir. I'm sorry. I should've more carefully to Edward's warning…

 **Topham:** (sighs and puts his hand forward, smiling) Percy, Percy, there's nothing to worry about. I'm proud of you.

 **Percy:** (surprised) You are?

 **Topham:** Yes, Percy. And you too, Gordon. You both prevented a nasty accident from happening. Which, Percy, is why I wanted to ask you, would you like to perform duties on the main line more often?

 _Percy thought for a moment then made his mind up._

 **Percy:** Sir, I think that would be a fun opportunity indeed. But I believe my work resides here in the yard. I've really taken pride in shunting these past few days. So how would it work if I continued here in the yard as the station pilot?

 **Topham:** A shunter? Are you sure, Percy? I have other opportunities for an engine like yourself, you know.

 **Percy:** I appreciate it, sir. And I can do runs along the main line whenever you want me to. But, you know, there's plenty of life for an engine such as myself to maintain work here in the yard.

 **Topham:** If you insist, Percy. But you know, I think you'd need a rest from all this work once in a while. A change is as good as rest after all.

 **Percy:** I agree, sir. But what kind of change could I possibly undertake following my work in the yard?

 **Thomas:** I can arrange for that, Percy.

 **Percy:** You can, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** Yes. Maybe if I have too much to do on the branch line, I could always use a hardworking engine like you to help me run it.

 **Percy:** (excitedly) Really, Thomas? You'd let me help you on your branch line?

 **Thomas:** Of course, Percy. There's a lot of passengers, you know, and plenty of stations to stop at. Better yet, you get to see the world from the line I run.

 **Topham:** It's settled then. I bet you two will manage splendidly.

 **Percy:** Thanks, Thomas! You really are a true friend.

 **Thomas:** Don't mention it, Percy. You can come work with me on the branch any you want. (cheekily) That is…(clearing his throat)…if engines like Gordon take it in the pride to fetch their own coaches.

(Thomas, Edward, Percy and Sir Topham Hatt laugh and Henry and James smile, a little uneasy, while Gordon groans as the scene fades out on him. Next scene cuts to Percy working with Edward in the yard)

 _Over the next few days, Percy soon learned to settle in to the Island and was good friends with all the engines. He is still a cheeky engine, but he is always careful when he goes on the main line._

 **Percy:** (panting as he pushes Gordon's coaches to the platform) Phew, this job is sometimes harder than I imagine it to be.

(Guard's whistle blows and Gordon whistles as he leaves the station. Percy chuffs quickly into the yard to find that it isn't bustling at all)

 _When Percy chuffed back into the yard, he found it to be very quiet. There wasn't much work to be done. The big engines had all left with their coaches and all the trucks were tidily arranged._

(Percy sighs as he looks around the yard, looking for something. Thomas whistles as he chuffs in)

 **Percy:** (excitedly) Thomas!

 **Thomas:** Hello, Percy. There are some trucks I have to take on my branch line. Would you like to take Annie and Clarabel for me?

 **Percy:** Sure thing, Thomas. I know they love going out with me. Thank you, Thomas! (whistles and chuffs away, Thomas whistling back at him and chuffing away)

 _Percy found Annie and Clarabel in a siding and give them a simple push to wake them up._

 **Annie:** (gasping) Oh, oh, oh dear.

 **Clarabel:** (waking up) Thomas, is that you?

 **Percy:** No, it's Percy. Thomas has some freight to pull on his branch so you get to spend the day with me, your Ladyships. (chuckling and pulling them out of the siding)

 **Annie:** Oh, what a kind engine.

 **Clarabel:** Indeed. It's always a pleasure to go out with Percy.

(All three chuckle as they pass Edward who whistles at them)

 **Edward:** Off to see the world, Percy?

 **Percy:** Not only that, Edward. I'm off from an adventure worth beginning. (chuckling as he chuffs away, a rendition of _It's Great To Be An Engine_ starting)

 ** _Oh, yes, it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along_**

 ** _Puff, puff, puffing along_**

 ** _Peep, peep, peeping along_**

(Percy chuffs under a bridge with Annie and Clarabel, people waving at him from above)

 ** _All the people waving as you speed along_**

 ** _Puff, puff, puffing along - all day_**

(Percy pulls Annie and Clarabel on Thomas' branch line through the countryside)

 ** _We're all so proud to be famous engines_**

 ** _And travel though the countryside_**

 ** _We're always brave when there are hills to climb_**

 ** _No mountain is too high!_**

(Percy arrives at the first station to drop off passengers, Thomas chuffing the other way with his freight train)

 ** _Oh yes it's great_**

 ** _To be an engine_**

 ** _As you're steaming along._**

 ** _Puff puff puffing along,_**

 ** _Peep peep peeping along._**

 ** _Fly along the rails as_**

 ** _Your wheels go round_**

 ** _Whiz whiz whizzing around_**

 ** _All day._**

(Percy chuffs along with Annie and Clarabel as the sun shines upon them)

 ** _It doesn't matter come rain or shine._**

 ** _There are always things for us to do._**

 ** _And when our fireboxes feel too dry,_**

 ** _We're ready when you light the fire and stoke the boiler_**

(song raises up by a half step to A major)

 ** _And we'll be there for you!_**

 ** _Oh yes it's great_**

 ** _To be an engine_**

 ** _As you're steaming along._**

 ** _Puff, puff puffing along,_**

 ** _Peep, peep peeping along._**

Percy passes a green signal and then by a hillside where Bertie passes by him and over as Percy chuffs into the tunnel)

 ** _Feel the wind around you_**

 ** _As you push along._**

 ** _Puff puff puffing along_**

 ** _All day._**

(The piano solo occurs as Thomas and Percy watch the sunset, standing side-by-side)

 **Percy:** Thanks for letting me work on your branch line today, Thomas. You were right. A change is as good as a rest.

 **Thomas:** Any time, Percy. That's why I let you take my coaches while I took the goods train.

 **Percy:** (curiously) Why?

 **Thomas:** Because no branch line means more to me than friendship. And you, Percy, are my best friend.

 **Percy:** You're my best friend too, Thomas.

(The two friends whistle and chuff off into the sunset as the lyrics resume)

 ** _Oh yes it's great_**

 ** _To be an engine_**

 ** _And go steaming along._**

 ** _Puff puff puffing along,_**

 ** _Peep peep peeping along._**

 ** _All the people waving_**

 ** _As you speed along._**

 ** _Puff puff puffing along,_**

 ** _Peep peep peeping and_**

 ** _Puff puff puffing and_**

 ** _Steam around all day!_**

(Song ends as Thomas and Percy return to Tidmouth Sheds and the scene zooms out on all six engine before cutting to the end credits)

(The end credits occur with a slideshow of illustrations from the Railway Series book _Troublesome Engines_ and a rendition of _Sir Topham Hatt_ , the same two verses and choruses as the beginning, the bridge and the song ending with another chorus a whole step up)

 **(I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it and there will be a follow-up in January:** ** _Adventures Of Henry_** **, so stay tuned for that. But first I must finish up my fanfic** ** _The Gift Of The Magi_** **so I can have it ready by Christmas. Details will be revealed at the beginning of December. Peace out, guys and thanks for reading** ** _The Strike!_** **)**


End file.
